


Exact Fit

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eggsy Is Jealous, Eggsy as Galahad, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Harry Thinks Taron is Hot, Harry is Arthur, M/M, Mentions of Office Sex, Pining over Taron, Self-Esteem Issues, Tiny bit of Angst, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy thinks he looks nothing like that Taron guy, no matter what everyone says, he doesn't see it. Or really, doesn't want to see it, but catching Harry watching the "Eddie the Eagle" trailer <i>again</i> .. they should have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exact Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



> i wrote this as a gift to my darling krissielee for her birthday, and she got it a week late. her prompt was to have harry pining over taron, instead of eggsy over colin, so, this is what i wrote!
> 
> unbetaed or britpicked, all mistakes are mine, and if you catch something let me know!

“But, he’s not exactly fit, is he?” Was all Eggsy could say. He had caught Harry watching a trailer of _that boy_ for Eddie the Eagle, and he just didn’t see it. 

But Harry certainly did, “If you can’t see just how much the two of you look alike that’s wishful thinking on your part my darling Eggsy.”

“That’s not an answer, Harry, wait, no, are you trying to make me plump? Is that was all the chocolate cakes and extra servings are all about then? Oh my fucking god you _so_ are!”” Eggsy clearly spotting Harry trying to hide the tea tray that was brought into the office when Eggsy got there. 

Eggsy was pacing the area in front of Harry’s desk. This had to stop. It as a joke at first, hell, it was Roxy who spotted that this Taron guy looked a lot like Eggsy, so much they could almost be twins apparently. And, while Eggsy could see it, honestly, he was more fit than Taron, and worked out all the time to maintain his weight and all. He was called all sorts of names growing up, being just a wee bit chubby, not even fat, not by a long shot, just puppy fat really, but _still_.

“Eggsy, you work out all the time and your job is all physical work and staying healthy and all, you don’t sit behind a desk like I do, a little extra weight wouldn’t hurt, you know.” Harry was using his most agreeable voice. 

Ok fine, fair enough, he has come back from his last mission a little too thin, and Harry fused about his weight, true, and he was always worried, _but_ this time he was stuck in of nowhere China and food was hard to come by and wait a tick, this isn’t what this conversation was about.

“Harry, why? What do you even see in him, if he looks so much like me? I’m right here you know? Glad to suck you off whenever you want, where ever you want. You _are_ Arthur now, yeah? We could lock the doors and I could ride you until you saw the fuckin' _stars_.” Eggsy basically purred out, hoping he would finally get the truth,

He barely heard Harry say it, “You aren’t always here, you know.” 

Oh. _Oh_.

Eggsy was touched, really, in the end. “Well, I am now,” Eggsy turned and went over to the door, locking it, “what do you say, _Daddy_ , I can be _so_ very good to you.”

Watching Harry squirm in his chair always sent a tingle up Eggsy’s spine. Harry quickly recovered, speaking softly but firmly, “I should spank the cheek out of you, you wicked thing.” But, Harry was smiling, so Eggsy knew he was winning, for now. 

“Oh promises, promises Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments make me squeal in public!
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr /mockingjaybeevicious


End file.
